Long Ren
''Long Ren ''(Kanji: 龍刃; English: Dragon Blade), Better known as Mundane, Weaponizer, or just Ren, is a student of class 2-E and a supporting character in Spartan Academy X. She is armed with the quirk Full House, which allows her to summon a variety of objects, seemingly out of nowhere, and also store them in a seemingly infinite space, via a pink circle in place of her belly button. Long Ren is called Mundane, and sometimes Mundy, as it is easier to pronounce than her full name. Instead of going for a flashy name, Long Ren chose to go for Mundane, as her quirk isn't particularly amazing, and can be used for support purposes. Appearance Long Ren have an average/athletic build that is slim on the arms and torso, yet slightly more muscular around the legs, attributed to her sometimes kick-based fighting style. They have curly black hair that reaches to their thighs, and a fairly tan complexion. Despite looking rather young, Long is, mentally, more mature than the other people of U.A., though they are nothing short of funny. It is said that her physical age is 17, while her mental is 19. Ren wears the standard U.A. uniform, but during training or combat she usually wears a crop top with a small red shirt with a tiny section of it's pattern poking out, appearing to be a piece of candy corn flipped upside down. Her midriff is exposed, and she wears baggy pants. In active combat, Ren holds a large sword, with a longitudinally wide profile and proportionate guard and pommel attached to the handle. The blade resembles a cutlass. When not in combat, said sword and it's scabbard are stored in her belly button. Long is capable of sucking her body into the pink circle to more securely store items. She essentially poofs and becomes an ominous floating circle. Personality Ren has a random and weird approach to life. According to her "If life gives you lemons, eat the lemons, then vomit on life.". This refers to her habit of taking whatever rough happens and making something new out of it, often making a giant screw you to authority figures. This is unintentional, although Ren IS carefree. A lot of the time, she has a grin on her face, and if not that, a tiny smile referring to a chirper attitude. Ren often makes sarcastic remarks to lighten the mood, and is shown to be considerably uncomfortable when faced with sad or melancholic themes. Her first question in comforting someone is asking their current state of emotion. This hints that Ren has a hidden need to know all, and dislikes not having confirmation. She is flexible and quick to adapt new fighting styles to trick and confuse her opponent, cycling through 4 "Base" styles and countless "Branch" styles, offsetting opponents that are normally very observant (An example would include: If fighting against an opponent that believes she always dodges low slashes by jumping, she may parry said low slash by pointing her sword down.) She also has a great knowledge in business practice and economics, despite not needing the knowledge until later on in life Ren is also rather helpful and isn't very hesitant to store something for later. She uses this to help others sneak things in, like food or weaponry, or even ammunition. Fighting Style Long isn't particularly aggressive with her attacks, and uses a more defensive and kick-based fighting style. However, she is wildly variable with her style, allowing her to confuse opponents that are used to one style, but not others. She may be a brawler on one hand, or be a tactical master on the other. She may have a stalwart defense, or she may be fast as hell. Long has 4 Base styles, and countless Branch styles. One of these base styles is her traditional one. Style 1: "Brawler" Here, Long starts becoming more aggressive, leaving her sword for tougher opponents or other sword fighters. Jabs and Crosses are the key here, as hooks can leave Long open for counter attack. Still, Brawler is capable of overwhelming most opponents before they can cause significant damage while also taking it as well. Style 2: "Speedster" Making use of her athletic build, Long is rather fast and focusses on dishing out confusing and disorienting hits rather than harder hitting ones. More of a distraction than an effective fighting style, Speedster is used to divert a target's attention AWAY from others, pestering them repeatedly. Speedster is sometimes taken to the next level with a dagger. Style 3: "Swordswoman" Using the sword and shield, Long makes use of fancy footwork to trick opponents and confuse them before slashing them over the head. She does not follow "Movie Logic" (That is, fencing with a broadsword), as her sword is built for more powerful slashing motions rather than stabbing ones. The sword is a one hander, but for others it's heavy enough to require two handed use. This is Long's base style. Style 4: "Rounder" Quotes For your convenience, the quips and jokes are separate from the moral conflict inducing lines. Lines from other people are written in print. * "COME DOWN HERE, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" "Could I convince you to come up here and fight like a spider?" Trivia * Attributing to her Chinese descent, Long is Ren's family name, while Ren is her given name. However, she is fiine with either of them being used as a first name. * Her sword is capable of becoming a rifle, a whip, and a glaive. Meanwhile, her shield can be attached to her sword in rifle form, or split into arm blades. * Long uses Tumblr and Spotify.